Riding with Bean
by Saraton
Summary: Eigentlich sollte es ein normaler Abend werden.... . Doch wie normal ist ein Abend wenn Rally und Minnie unterwegs auf Bean treffen? Kapitel 2...die Geschichte geht weiter....
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Rechte an dem Manga noch dem Anime! Diese liegen bei dem Autor und Zeichner Kenichi Sonada und den Verlagen bei denen die Sachen rausgekommen sind. Diese Story bringt mir finanziell gar nichts, höchstens den Spaß den ich beim Schreiben hatte!  
  
Das ist das erste Kapitel einer mehrteiligen Fanfiction die im Gunsmith Cats Universum spielt. Geplant ist das Ganze auf drei – maximal 4 – Teile ins Netz zu bekommen. Wenn alles gut geht, kann ich den zweiten Teil in einigen Wochen ins Netz stellen. Schauen wir mal.....  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Saraton  
  
Anbei: Bei ## denken die Charaktere und bei „" sprechen sie!  
  
-------------  
  
**Riding with Bean – Kapitel 1**  
  
„Rally! Du mußt mitkommen!" Minnie May sah ihre Partnerin unschuldig strahlend an.  
„Das wird sicher toll werden!" Rally Vincent seufzte auf. Immer, wenn May von „lustigen Abenden" sprach, waren das nichts anders als Versuche sie zu verkuppeln.  
Meistens auch noch mit irgend welchen großkotzigen Idioten, die zu dem auch noch ausgemachte Chauvinisten-Schweine waren und mit einer selbstständigen Frau nichts anfangen konnten.  
„May, ich ...", fing sie an, wurde jedoch von ihrer quirligen Partnerin unterbrochen.  
„Nichts da, du kommst mit! Da gibt es einen neuen Laden, der soll wirklich gut sein! Und ich möchte mit dir hingehen..."  
Minnie-May richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf.  
„Bitteeee!"  
Die Kopfgeldjägerin seufzte wieder auf.  
„In Ordnung! Aber dann läßt du mich die nächste Zeit in Ruhe mit solchen Vorschlägen! Abgemacht?"  
Die kleine Sprengstoffexpertin fing zu strahlen an und grinste schelmisch.  
„Abgemacht!"  
Sie drehte sich um.  
„Ich muß jetzt los, noch einige Sachen vorbereiten!"  
„Das wirst du nicht brauchen", meinte May noch, bevor sie losstürmte. Rally sah dem Mädchen nach.  
„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher...", murmelte sie zweifelnd.  
„Naja, was soll schon passieren..."  
Schließlich war sie Rally Vincent, DIE Kopfgeldjägerin und Meisterschützin. Es gibt nichts, womit sie nicht fertig würde. Meistens. Sie streckte sich und fing sich wieder an um den Laden zu kümmern.  
  
Einige Stunden später waren die beiden unterwegs zu diesem sagenhaften Lokal.  
Minnie-May redete die ganze Zeit auf Rally ein, welche immer unschlüssiger wurde.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich einfach sagen, daß mir schlecht ist und nach Hause gehen?" überlegte sie, während May unberührt weiterredete.  
„Sieh mal, wir sind da, Rally! Was sagst du?"  
Erwartungsvoll blickte sie auf ihre Partnerin.  
Diese betrachtete etwas irritiert das Lokal, dessen Neonblume gelblich flackerte.  
„Black Devils... huh, ansprechender Name! Wer sind die Stammgäste, die „Piraten der Karibik?"", sagte Rally spöttisch.  
Wobei sie nicht ganz unrecht hatte, da das Gebäude wirklich wie aus einem alten Film entsprungen aussah. Es war ein großes zweistöckiges verwittert aussehendes Gebäude, das wohl in den 30ern errichtet worden war.  
Irgend jemand hatte es wohl witzig gefunden, Teile davon mit Holz zu überdecken und so sah es eher aus wie „Bates Motel" oder das Haus der „Addams Family".  
May verzog das Gesicht.  
„Warte doch mal, bis du drinnen bist, ja?"  
Die Kopfgeldjägerin grinste.  
„Wenn du meinst..."  
Womit die Freundin noch mehr aufstachelte.  
„Los, gehen wir?" brummte sie.  
Rallys Grinsen wurde breiter.  
„Das wird vielleicht doch noch ein lustiger Abend...", dachte sie sich.  
„OK, Nach dir, May!"  
Der empörte Aufschrei wurde von ihrem Lachen überdeckt.  
  
Rally saß am Ecktisch den sie bekommen hatten und sah May beim Tanzen zu. Gut, sie mußte zugeben, der Laden war nicht so schlecht Die Inneneinrichtung war ganz passabel im Stil der 80er eingerichtet und sogar einigermaßen sauber.  
Die Musik war gut, sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie leicht im Takt mitschwang.  
„Nicht doch... Ich sollte damit aufhören, sonst kommt May am Ende noch auf die Idee, es könnte mir gefallen."  
Die dunkelhäutige Kopfgeldjägerin warf einen Blick in die Runde.  
Es war noch sehr früh abends und deshalb befanden sich noch nicht so viele Leute im Lokal, wofür sie eigentlich froh war. Dann blieben ihr wenigsten die blöden Anmachsprüche von irgendwelchen Kretins erspart.  
„Hello, Baby? Was machst du denn so alleine? Ich wette, du suchst Gesellschaft!" erklang eine schleimige Stimme hinter ich.  
Rally verzog das Gesicht. Oder auch nicht.  
Langsam drehte sie sich um, vor ihr stand ein älterer Mann so um die 40, ziemlich fettleibig und mit einem Doppelkinn. Die Haare lichteten sich bereits und in seinem Gesicht lag ein widerliches Lächeln. Gekleidet war diese traurige Gestalt in einem grauen Geschäftsanzug, der ziemlich teuer war.  
„Das einzig Wertvolle an dem Kerl..."stellte Rally für sich selber fest.  
„Verpiß dich!" sagte sie ruhig.  
Mr. Doppelkinn riß seine Augen auf.  
„Wie redest du mit mir, du Schl..."  
Er brach ab, als die Kopfgeldjägerin ihr Jaket leicht öffnete und der Schulterhalfter mit der Waffe sichtbar wurde.  
„Ich sagte dir schon, daß du dich verpissen sollst, oder?" fragte Rally betont sanft.  
Die Augen traten ihm hervor und er wich zurück.  
„Ja ... ich ... gehe dann...", stotterte Mr. Doppelkinn und hustete los zum Ausgang des Lokals.  
Sie seufzte auf.  
„Was für ein Arschloch!"  
Die Kopfgeldjägerin wußte, daß sie überreagiert hatte, doch das war ihr egal.  
„Yo, Rally! Charmant wie immer!"  
Sie erstarrte. Diese Stimme kannte sie. Sie wandte sich dem Sprecher zu.  
„Hallo Bean!"  
  
--------------  
  
Bean sah amüsiert zur irritiert wirkenden Kopfgeldjägerin.  
„Was willst du hier?" fragte sie hart.  
„Dich sehen natürlich, Rally, was sonst?" meinte er in gutmütigem Spott und setzte sich einfach neben sie. Diese zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.  
„Und das soll ich dir glauben?"  
Sein Grinsen erlosch.  
„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich bin auch ab und zu zum Vergnügen unterwegs!"  
Rally wartete, daß der Roadrunner ein wütendes Funkeln in den Augen hatte.  
„Ist ja gut...", lenkte sie ein.  
Bean Bandit entspannte sich ein wenig.  
„Was machst du eigentlich hier? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß du der Samstag-Abend-Fortgeh-Typ bist?"  
Die Kopfgeldjägerin atmete aus.  
„Bin ich auch nicht. May hat mich mitgeschleift", meinte sie frustriert.  
Er lachte.  
„Das hätte ich mir denken können."  
Eine Kellnerin tauchte auf und Bean bestellte sich etwas zu trinken. Alkoholfrei!  
Rally betrachtete ihn erstaunt. Der Roadrunner grinste breit und sie sah sein Gebiß aufblitzen.  
„Fahr nie alkoholisiert. Das ist gefährlich!"  
Sie schnappte nach Luft und lachte dann los. Das von ihm. Rally wußte, wie Bean fuhr und womit er sein Geld verdiente.  
Ihn sich als gesetzestreuen Bürger vorzustellen war zuviel für sie. Er wartete geduldig, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.  
„Ausgelacht?" fragte der Roadrunner trocken.  
Rally nickte nur und wischte sich Lachtränen aus den Augen.  
„Ja, ich glaube schon."  
Die Kopfgeldjägerin verharrte, als sie die drei Männer sah, die zielstrebig auf ihren Tisch zusteuerten. Ganz eindeutig Muskelmaterial, Schläger mit viel Kraft aber ohne Hirn.  
Alle drei waren mit Anzug und Krawatte bekleidet, was ihnen ungefähr so stand wie einen Berggorilla eine Generalsuniform, wobei diesem die Uniform deutlich besser gestanden hätte...  
Bean lehnte sich ruhig zurück und musterte die Kerle unauffällig.  
„Miss Rally Vincent", frage der größte von ihnen schleppend.  
Sein Südstaatenschläger kniff die Augen zusammen und Rally sah wie er seine Fäuste ballte.  
„Unser Boß möchte mit ihnen sprechen. Sie sollten mitkommen!"  
Die Kopfgeldjägerin lächelte, der Abend versprach doch noch interessant zu werden.  
„Und wenn ich nicht möchte?"  
Die Muskelmänner versteiften sich und Rally wußte, daß es gleich zur Sache gehen würde.  
Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und plötzlich kam ihm eine bösartige Idee.  
„Wißt ihr..." begann sie und schmiegte sich an Bean.  
„... aber Lover-Boy und ich habe da andere Pläne."  
Das war es, die Schläger griffen in ihr Jacket, doch zwei von ihnen flogen gleich zurück, als der Roadrunner mit dem Beinen austrat und sie an der Brust erwischte. Der dritte erstarrte, als er in den Lauf von Rally's Waffe blickte. Er zuckte zusammen, als er seine Kumpane hart am Boden aufkommen hörte. Die Kopfgeldjägerin lächelte.  
„Verschwinde und sage deinem „Bo", ich hätte keine Lust ihn zu sehen. Hast du verstanden?"  
Der Schläger nickte hastig, drehte sich um und eilte davon. Bean musterte sie ruhig.  
„Lover Boy, heh?"  
Rally Vincent wurde rot und richtete sich wieder auf, als ihr klar wurde, daß sie sich immer noch an ihn lehnte.  
„Sorry, Bean! Ich wollte die Kerle reizen..."  
„Hat ja geklappt!" brummte er. Plötzlich kam May angestürmt.  
„Was ist hier los? Oh... hy, Bean!"  
Dieser grinste wieder.  
„Hallo Kid, der Roadrunner stand auf.  
„Ich glaube, Lover Boy muß jetzt gehen."  
Vincent lief knallrot an und senkte verlegen den Blick, als er immer noch gemein grinsend davon stiefelte. Minnie-May starrte Bean mit großen Augen nach.  
„Lover Boy? Rally..."  
Diese stöhnte auf, als sich ihre Partnerin mit einem neugierigen Blick vorbeugte.  
„Was genau ist hier passiert? Gibt es etwas, das du mir nicht erzählt hast?"  
  
-------  
  
„May, jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für so etwas!" Rally stand auf, als sie den Schläger mit Verstärkung zurück kommen sah. Die kleine Bombenspezialistin folgte ihrem Blick.  
„Oh, wir sollten gehen!" stellte sie fest.  
Die Kopfgeldjägerin verdrehte kurz die Augen.  
„Gut kombiniert, Sherlock!" knurrte sie und zerrte Minnie-May Richtung Ausgang.  
Die beiden blieben stehen, als dort auch einige finster dreinblickende Anzugstypen auftauchen.  
„Verdammt!" fluchte Rally und zog ihre Waffe.  
Die Leute um sie herum begannen zu schreien und panisch davon zu laufen.  
Die dunkelhaarige Frau verharrte, sie konnte hier kein Feuergefecht anfangen! Die Chance, daß sie jemanden Unbeteiligten traf, war zu groß. Ihre Partnerin griff in ihre Kleidung und zog eine Blendgrante hervor, doch bevor sie diese entsichern konnte, krachte ein dunkelblaues GT500 durch den Eingangsbereich und stieß die Schläger weg. Die Tür des Wagens ging auf und Bean grinste den Mädchen zu.  
„Einsteigen, schnell!"  
Minnie-May sprang in den Wagen und kroch über Beans Beine zum Beifahrersitz. Als Rally nachsprang, schlug er die Tür zu und fuhr los.  
Die Kopfgeldjägerin wurde durch die Beschleunigung gegen den Roadrunner gedrückt. Sie rappelte sich auf und kam auf ihr zu sitzen. Rally saß ihm zugewandt, auf seinem Schoß, ihr Rock war hochgeschoben und offenbarte einige interessante Ausblicke auf ihre Unterwäsche. Ihre Waffe, die sie noch immer festhielt war auf seinen Kopf gerichtet.  
„Was tust du da?" zischte Rally.  
Bean lächelte unbeeindruckt.  
„Dir und deiner Partnerin den Hintern retten!"  
Sein Blick glitt hinunter über ihren Körper.  
„Ein verdammt nettes Exemplar übrigens", stellte er amüsiert fest.  
Sie fühlte, wie ihre Wangen zu glühen begannen.  
„Wir müssen auch ohne klar kommen! fuhr Rally Bean an.  
Er zog eine Braue in die Höhe.  
„Sicher doch, und wieviel Unschuldige wären draufgegangen?"  
Die beiden funkelten sich an.  
„Schluß jetzt!"  
Minnie May schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Könntet ihr aufhören zu streiten? Immerhin hat er uns geholfen und es ist niemand zu Schaden gekommen!"  
Sie stampfte mit dem Fuß auf.  
„Geht beide Frieden, OK?"  
„In Ordnung!" meinte Rally mürrisch, während Bean nur nickte.  
Die Kopfgeldjägerin versteckte ihr Gewicht etwas umzulagern und scheuerte dabei an Beans Hose. Sie schnappte nach Luft, als sie etwas Hartes, Pochendes gegen ihre Leibesmitte drücken fühlte. Ihr Gesicht wurde noch dünkler und sie spannte zitternd ihre Waffe.  
Der Roadrunner ungewohnt verlegen, sah ihr in die Augen.  
„Mach keinen Scheiß! Ich bin auch nur ein Mann und überleg mal, wer sich wem auf den Schoß gesetzt hat."  
Bei diesen Worten beugte sich May neugierig vor und sah sich das Ganze fachmännisch an.  
„Oh, Bean, du bist ... ja wirklich groß! Rally, soll ich dir dabei helfen? Bei der Größe dürfte es etwas schwierig für dich werden..."  
Diese schnappte nach Luft und glaubte vor Scham ohnmächtig werden zu müssen, während Bean May nur sprachlos anstarren konnte, einen ungewohnte Röte im Gesicht fühlte.  
Als die Kopfgeldjägerin sich gefaßt hatte, sicherte sie die CSK 75 wieder und steckte sie weg. Vorsichtig glitt sie von seinem Schoß und schlängelte sich zur Rückbank, Minnie-May keines Blickes würdigend. Diese kicherte vergebens.  
„Ach kommt schon, ihr beide! Versteht ihr keinen Spaß? Rally, wen du so weitermachst, wirst du noch ewig Jungfrau bleiben. „  
„May!" schrie die beschämte Kopfgeldjägerin auf.  
Bean hielt den Blick starr auf die Straße gerichtet und schwieg.  
„Sag mal, Bean..." begann Rally, „...wovon hast du uns wirklich gerettet? Ich dachte ein Roadrunner macht nur Sachen gegen Bezahlung?"  
Dieser nickte.  
„Normalerweise hättest du ja recht, Rally nur..."  
Der Roadrunner stockte.  
„Ach Shit, du hast ja recht!"  
Die beiden Mädchen fuhren leicht zurück. Bean musterte die Kopfgeldjägerin im Rückspiegel.  
„Ich habe da eine Sache zu erledigen und benötige deine Hilfe, Rally!" sagte er ernst.  
Diese saß sprachlos im Rücksitz und blickte ihn groß an.  
„Ich möchte dich anheuern...", fuhr der Roadrunner fort.  
  
----------  
  
„Hier!" Minnie-May reichte Bean eine Tasse Kaffee.  
„Thanx!" Während er sie annahm, sah er sich neugierig um.  
Immerhin befand er sich zum erstenmal in den privaten Räumlichkeiten der Gunsmith Cats. Die Räume waren hell und man merkte, daß hier Frauen lebten, durch die Farbenwahl und den diversen anderen Dingen, die den Unterschied deutlich machten. Er kam sich irgendwie fehl am Platz vor.  
„Genug gesehen?" Rallys spöttische Stimme riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Der Roadrunner streckte seine riesenhafte Gestalt und trank einen Schluck.  
„Ja, nett habt ihr es hier!"  
May nickte lächelnd.  
„Danke! Aber es gibt noch mehr Räume! Da drüben geht es zum Beispiel zu Rallys Schlafzimmer!"  
Als er deren empörten Aufschrei hörte, mußte Bean breit grinsen.  
„Werde ich mir merken!" sagte er betont ruhig und wurde wieder ernst.  
„Wegen dem Auftrag..."  
„Ich mach nichts gegen das Gesetz, Bean! Das weißt du!"  
Er atmete aus.  
„Das weiß ich! Doch bei dieser Sache ... geht es um etwas anderes!" Neugierig betrachtete Rally den Roadrunner.  
„Er ist unsicher..? Da muß mehr dahinter stecken..." Sie seufzte auf.  
„Na gut, Bean! Ich kann es mir ja mal anhören..."  
May nickte.  
„Genau! Also..."  
Er stellte den Kaffee ab.  
„Es geht darum, daß ihr mir helfen sollt jemanden zu entführen!"  
  
„WAS?" Rally Vincent war einen Schritt zurück gegangen.  
„DU WILLST DASS ICH DIR BEI EINER ..."  
Sie brach ab, ihr fehlten die Worte. Ihre Partnerin rieb sich die Ohren.  
„Himmel noch mal, könntest du etwas leiser sprechen? Es gibt Leute, die haben empfindliche Ohren, weißt du...?"  
Die Kopfgeldjägerin musterte die Sprengstoffexpertin ungläubig.  
„...und außerdem sollten wir uns die Sache zu Ende anhören, hmh..."  
Minnie-May sah Rally herausfordernd an.  
"Du kannst Bean doch auch schon lange genug um zu wissen, daß er auch einen Kodex hat, der manche Sachen nicht zuläßt!"  
Rally Vincent schwieg eine Weile und wandte sich dann an Bean.  
„Rede weiter..."  
Der Roadrunner nickte.  
„Es ist in dem Sinne keine ... Entführung. In einer Art Pensionsheim lebt ein alter Mann, ein Lakota-Sioux mit dem Namen „Running Coyote", der im Sterben liegt. Er soll nicht..."  
Er schluckte.  
„...in Gefangenschaft sterben, sondern in den Bergen seines Volkes, als freier Mann, damit sein Geist, in die ewigen Jagdgründe eingehen kann. Das ist alles..."  
Die beiden Mädchen starrten ihn überrascht an  
„Ein Indianer? Aber warum willst du das tun, Bean? Was hat er mit dir zu tun?" platzte May heraus.  
„ER ist Familie!" sagte dieser dunkel.  
„Wie entscheidet ihr euch? Helft ihr mir?"  
Die Kopfgeldjägerin holte Luft.  
„Ich weiß noch nicht...", antwortete sie ehrlich, „wozu brauchst du uns? Du könntest doch einfach reinspazieren und ihn mitnehmen. Es wäre keiner stark genug dich zu stoppen..."  
Ihre Stimme verklang.  
„Stimmt, aber es geht ihm nicht wirklich gut. Das Ganze muß mit Finesse gemacht werden, er muß es in die Berge schaffen. Zudem braucht er wahrscheinlich während des Weges jemanden, der ihn versorgt. Ich kann nicht fahren und mich um ihn kümmern."  
Bean sah Rally direkt in die Augen.  
„Es gibt nicht viele, denen ich in solch einer Sache trauen kann..."  
Ihre Wangen röteten sich, als ihr bewußt wurde, was er damit sagen wollte.  
#Er vertraut mir? Bean Bandit? ... Oh verdammt!#  
Die Kopfgeldjägerin spürte wie ihr Mund trocken wurde.  
„Ich ... bin dabei!" sagte sie spröde.  
#Und möge Gott seiner armen Seele gnädig sein...# dachte Rally Vincent pragmatisch, während Minnie-May ebenfalls ihre Zustimmung kundtat.  
  
----------  
  
Ende des 1. Kapitels  
  
Fortsetzung folgt!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Rechte an dem Manga noch dem Anime! Diese liegen bei dem Autor und Zeichner Kenichi Sonada und den Verlagen bei denen die Sachen rausgekommen sind. Diese Story bringt mir finanziell gar nichts, höchstens den Spaß den ich beim Schreiben hatte!

Vorwort: Tja, was soll ich sagen...an dieser Geschichte habe ich wirklich LANGE nicht mehr weitergeschrieben...aber ich habe vor sie trotzdem zu beenden! Hier nun das zweite Kapitel von "Riding with Bean", es werden noch weiter folgen, aber in einem DEFINITIV kürzeren Abstand! Ach ja, Reviews wären nett, damit ich weiß ob jemand die Story auch liest...das ist wohl verständlich glaube ich... . Was noch, ah das übliche:  
Bei "" reden die Charaktere und bei denken sie.  
Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen!  
Saraton

**Riding with Bean  
Kapitel 2**

"Das ist verrückt! Das ist wirklich verdammt verrückt!" murmelte Rally Vincent, während sie neben Bean Bandit saß, der sie schlichtweg ignorierte und sich auf den Weg konzentrierte. Sie saßen in einem der vielen Wagen die er besaß, Bean hatte sich für diese Fahrt für eine schwarze Viper entschieden und rasten ihrem Ziel entgegen. "Das sagst du nun schon zum fünften Mal!" erklang eine freundlich spöttelnde Stimme hinter ihr. Frustriert drehte sie sich zur Rückbank und blickte Minnie-May wütend an. "Und was willst du mir damit sagen?" fuhr die Kopfgeldjägerin ihre Partnerin an. Diese grinste nur breit und blinzelte Rally an. "Sag bloß du hättest für das Wochenende etwas vorgehabt? Jetzt bekommen wir wenigstens etwas Action! Hey, und wenn alles gutgeht, können wir vieleicht sogar Bean an die Wäsche! Herz was willst du mehr..." Rally zuckte zusammen und sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln den unbehaglichen Blick des Roadrunners. Nur im Gegensatz zu diesem, wußte sie das es May absolut ernst meinte mit dem was sie gesagt hatte. Seit May nicht mehr mit Ken Taki zusammen war, ihrem früheren Mentor in Sachen Bombenlegen, war diese emotional etwas instabil geworden und unberechenbar... .  
#Nicht, das es allzu viel Unterschied zu früher ist, aber man merkt es doch...# ging es Rally durch den Kopf. Die kleine Sprengstoffexpertin war von der Trennung schlimm getroffen worden und sie wußte nicht wirklich, was sie tun konnte um May zu helfen. Die dunkelhäutige Kopfgeldjägerin dachte mit Schaudern an Minnie Mays Vorschläge zum "gemeinsamen Streßabbau". Rally war nicht SO veranlagt, zumindestens nicht das sie es wüßte... . Rally fror ein #Verdammt, warum denke ich DARAN...# Aufseufzend wandte sie sich wieder nach vorne. "Wie lange noch, Bean?" fragte Rally diesen beiläufig. Der zuckte mit den Achseln. "Wahrscheinlich noch sieben oder acht Stunden...wenn es weiterhin so zügig geht..." entgegnete Bandit lakonisch. "Hey! Da können wir doch unterwegs in einem Motel haltmachen und sehen ob wir etwas gegen Rallys Jungfräulichkeit unternehmen können!" gab May wenig hilfreich von sich. Rally schloß die Augen, während sie errötete #Das wird eine LANGE Fahrt...#

Zwei Stunden später machten sie in eine der am Weg liegenden Raststätten einen Zwischenstop. Um zu tanken und etwas zu essen. Rally streckte sich und sah zu May, die gerade mit großen Appetit einen ziemlich fetten Burger verspeiste. #Diese Stimmungsschwankungen werden mir langsam unheimlich...# stellte sie für sich fest. "Ist etwas?" "Huh?" Rally sah May überrascht an. "Entspann dich, Rally...ist alles nur ein großer Spaß...O.K.?" meinte diese augenzwinkernt. Die Kopfgeldjägerin setzte ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf. "Ja...ich weiß..."  
Es herschte einen Moment verlegenes Schweigen zwischen den beiden, als hinter ihnen eine sehr betrunken klingende Stimme ertönte. "Earl...guck dir mal die zwei Mädels da an..." Die zwei angesprochenen "Mädels" drehten sich um und blickten auf drei sehr betunken wirkende Trucker, die schwankend vor ihnen standen. "Bärtig, verschwitzt und schlecht riechend, so habe ich mir meinen Traummann immer vorgestellt..." meinte Rally sarkastisch "Was haltet ihr davon zu verschwinden und uns in Ruhe zu lassen?" fuhr sie dann deutlich gereizt fort. Diese Typen hatten ihr gerade noch gefehlt! Die drei glotzten einen Moment ziemlich dümmlich drein, dann fingen sie sich an aufzuplustern. "Jetzt hört mal zu ihr Schlampen! Earl hier hat Geburtstag..." begann der mittlere Trucker an zu sprechen und deutete auf seinen links von ihm stehenden Kumpanen, der dreckig zu grinsen begann. "...und ich glaube es wäre nett, wenn ihr ihm als Entschuldigung einen blasen würdet! Und uns gleich mit!" beendete der Sprecher seinen Satz und fuhr sich mit der Zunge lüstern über die Lippen. Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich an und nickten sich zu. Dann griffen sie in ihre Jacken um nach den dort steckenden "Beruhigungswerkzeugen" zu greifen, als plötzlich ein sehr gereitzt und wütend aussehender Bean Bandit auftauchte. "Was geht hier vor?" fragte er betont ruhig. Rally sicherte ihre Waffe wieder und auch Minnie May ließ ihre Granaten los. Die Trucker drehten sich zu Bean um. "Was willst du, Mann? Wir reden gerade mit den Mädchen! Verpiss dich...!" fuhr einer den riesenhaften Roadrunner an, dessen Miene bei diesen Worten langsam vereiste. Wären sie nüchtern gewesen, hätten sie das sicher nicht getan, Bean war immer noch einen Kopf größer als jeder von den dreien und auch der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht hätte stärker Leute blaß werden laßen. So aber... "Hast du gehört, Bigfoot? Hau ab, bevor wir dich kriechen lassen..." kam es großspurig von dem mittleren Trucker. Bean Bandit begann zu lächeln. #Ohoh...# ging es Rally und May durch den Kopf.

Als sie weiterfuhren, sah May kurz nach hinten, wo einige Leute gerade versuchten die Juke-Box des Ladens von einem der Trucker zu heben. "Findest du nicht, das du bei diesen Idioten etwas übertrieben hast, Bean?" meinte Rally indessen trocken. Dieser sah sie hart an. "Nein!" stellte der Roadrunner einsilbig fest und wandte seinen Blick wieder zur Straße. Das brachte May zum Kichern. "Streßabbau, huh?" stellte die kleine Sprengmeisterin dann grinsend fest. Bean mußte ebenfalls grinsen.. "Genau!" Die kleine Blondine schüttelte den Kopf und beugte sich zum Roadrunner vor. "Da hätte ich aber alternative Methoden, Bean!" hauchte sie anzüglich und brachte diesen und Rally zum Erröten. Die Kopfgeldjägerin wollte etwas sagen, als ihre Partnerin weitersprach "Und Rally könnten wir auch dabei miteinbeziehen...uns alle gemeinsam...entspannen..." Erneut verspannten sich zwei Leute im Wagen, bei Mays Betonung ihrer Worte. Rally Vincent versuchte die Worte ihrer Freundin zu ignorieren und schloß ihre Augen, während ihre Gedanken rasten. #Und das Schlimme ist, ich habe ja zugesagt das ich mitkomme...und wir sind noch eine Zeit unterwegs...# Mit diesen wenig tröstlichen Gedanken im Hinterkopf versuchte die Kopfgeldjägerin noch etwas Schlaf zu bekommen.

Langsam öffnete Rally Vincent ihre Augen und gähnte verschlafen. "Gut geschlafen?" hörte sie die fröhliche Stimme von May. Diese strahlte sie freundlich an. Das machte Rally schlagartig wach, denn immer wenn diese so dreinsah, war etwas sehr Chaotisches im Gange. "Was ist denn los?" fragte die Kopfgeldjägerin vorsichtig. "Nichts ist los, sollte denn etwas sein?" fragte Minnie-May unschuldig, während sie immer noch breit lächelte. Verdrossen wandte sich Rally an Bean. "Sind wir bald da?" Dieser antwortete nicht, sondern blickte starr auf die Straße vor ihm. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Der Roadrunner sah...gestreßt aus? Rally warf ihrer quirligen Partnerin einen heimlichen Seitenblick zu, sie hatte da einen Verdacht. Schließlich beugte sich das dunkelhäutige Mädchen etwas vor und tippte Bandit auf die Schulter. "Bean? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Dieser zuckte zusammen, als sein Blick jedoch auf Rally traf, entspannte er sich wieder. "Ach, du bist es..." murmelte er geistesabwesend und wandte sich wieder der Straße zu. Sie runzelte erneut die Stirn. "Hallo Erde an Mond! Was ist..." begann sie zu sprechen, wurde jedoch schroff vom Roadrunner unterbrochen. "Nichts ist mit mir los!" Rally fuhr etwas zurück und auch May wirkte überrascht. "Es ist alles in Ordnung, O.K.?" spracher in einem ruhigeren Tonfall weiter.  
"Wir sollten übrigens bald da sein. Es gibt in der Nähe ein Hotel das ich...ab und zu benutze. Der Besitzer ist verschwiegen und wir sollten dort unerkannt unterkommen..." Die Kopfgeldjägerin nickte "Hört sich gut an..." Aus den Augenwinkeln fiel ihr auf, wie Minnie-May bei der Erwähnung des Hotels sehr erwartungsvoll ausgesehen hatte. Was bei Rall für etwas Unbehagen sorgte, da sie diesen Blick nur allzugut kannte. #Ich hoffe, sie macht nichts Dummes...das könnte...peinlich werden...# Ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Je länger sie bei der ganzen Sache dabei war, desto mehr kam es ihr wie ein großer Fehler vor. #Wir werden ja sehen...#

Gute zwanzig Minuten später trafen sie bei dem Hotel an, das den klingenden Namen "Gonzales Hazienda" führte. Als die drei ausstiegen, kam ihnen eine große, wuchtig wirkende Gestalt entgegen, die absolut allen stereotypen Vorstellungen eines mexikanischen Saalonbesitzers entsprach, die man aus alten Westernfilmen kannte. Ein fettleibiger Mann mit Halbglatze und einem riesigen Schnauzbart grinste ihnen entgegen. Er war so um die vierzig herum und seine Zähne blitzen strahlendweiß in seinem dunklen Gesicht auf. "Senoritas! Seien sie mir gegrüßt und..." Sein Blick fiel auf Bean und sein Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter "Senor Bandit! Es ist mir eine Freude sie wieder hier zu sehen!" Er strahlte schier vor lauter Freude " Das ist ein richtiger Freudentag!" "Ist ja schon gut, Gonzales!" bremste dieser den übereifrigen Wirten. Bean wirkte amüsiert und sah zum ersten Mal seit dem Beginn der Fahrt wieder entspannt aus.

"Ich und meine...Begleiterinnen wollen möglichst dezent unterkommen, am besten so, als wären wir nicht da..." Bean grinste "...wenn sie verstehen, Senor Gonzales!" Dieser grinste ebenfalls und zwinkerte verschwörerisch. "Natürlich verstehe ich, Senor Bandit..." versicherte der Wirt dann ungewohnt ernsthaft und deutete auf einen vom Hotel wegführenden Seitenweg. Der endete bei einem Wald, wo einige große Schilder standen. "GESPERRTER WEG!", "WEITERFAHREN VERBOTEN!", "ACHTUNG LEBENSGEFAHR!" und weiters in der Art war auf ihnen zu lesen. Der Roadrunner lachte zufrieden. "Ausgezeichnet! Also ist das Versteck frei!" Gonzales nickte bestättigend. "Benötigen sie sonst noch etwas? Essen, Trinken, Grogen...oder..." Der Wirt warf Rally und May einen Seitenblick zu und senkte ein wenig die Stimme "...Verhütungsmittel...Stärkungsmittel...oder anderes..." Rally spürte wie sie rot anlief, während May zu ihrem Entsetzen begann diverse Dinge zu bestellen. Selbst Bean sah betreten drein, nur Gonzales nahm das Ganze schier ungerührt zur Kenntnis. Er besaß sogar die Härte, am Schluß die ganze Bestellung zu wiederholen, um "sicherzugehen, das er nichts vergessen hatte".

Einige Zeit später:  
Die Viper rollte langsam in den Wald hinein, auf das ominöse Versteck zu. Alle schwiegen und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Bei May war es offensichtlich woran sie dachte, während Bean seine Gefühle hinter einem ausdrucklosem Gesicht verbarg. Rally hingegen konnte man den Schock noch deutlich ansehen. Ihre Wangen glühten geradezu, als sie an die Dinge dachte, die ihre quirlige Partnerin bestellt hatte. Bei der einen Hälfte wußte sie nicht, was man damit eigentlich tat, bei der anderen wollte sie es nicht wissen! #Ein "Spreizer"...um Himmels willen...# Die Kopfgeldjägerin schauderte kurz auf, wurde jedoch aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als das Auto stehenblieb. Bean der breit grinste, deutete nach vorne. "Wir sind da!" sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen zu den beiden verblüfften Mädchen, die mit großen Augen auf das Gebäude vor ihnen starrten. "Willkommen im "Last Chance Hotel", dem geheimen Quartier der "Wild Bunch"!"

Ende des 2.Kapitels! Fortsetzung folgt!


End file.
